Hey Itachi
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: this a story of younger sasuke annoying itachi. he soon gets the message and leaves him alone, but at what cost? rated T for language, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Itachi**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? What day is it?**

**Itachi: the day of the end.**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? What's that mean?**

**Itachi: it means shut up and go away**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why are you so mean?**

**Itachi: because your talking to me.**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Do you like this picture I drew of us?**

**Itachi: no**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why?**

**Itachi: cos you drew me fat, and you drew it all together.**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? I bet you couldn't draw better.**

**Itachi: I wouldn't want to anyway, I hate you.**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Your horrible.**

**Itachi: great now go away.**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? You smell**

**Itachi: that's your nose too close to your ass.**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Shall we go play something?**

**Itachi: no**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why?**

**Itachi: cos I hate you**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why?**

**Itachi: cos your annoying**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why?**

**Itachi: cos you were born**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why were you disappointed when I was born?**

**Itachi: well because I wanted a dog and they brought you home instead, do the math**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Would you like me to act like a dog?**

**Itachi: only when you play dead**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi?**

**Itachi:…**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi?**

**Itachi:…**

**Sasuke: hey itaaaaaaacccchhhhhhhiiiiiii?**

**Itachi: WHAT!!**

**Sasuke: why are you wearing girly nail vanish.**

**Itachi: hey Sasuke? Why are you gushing blood all over the floor?**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? I'm not**

**Itachi has a machine gun and fires at Sasuke.**

**Itachi: you are now.**

**Sasuke: he..y ita…chi**

**Itachi: what!**

**Sasuke: its … my…birthday**

**Itachi: crap!**

**Hope u liked it. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi?**

**Itachi: what**

**Sasuke: did u get me a birthday present?**

**Itachi: yes, here**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi what is it?**

**Itachi: open it**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? What is it?**

**Itachi: open it**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? What is it**

**Itachi: Open it!**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why do you want me to open it?**

**Itachi: so you can see what it is.**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? What is it.**

**Itachi: oh for god sake just OPEN IT!**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? I'm gonna open it now**

**Itachi: good, now hurry up.**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why**

**Itachi: why what?**

**Sasuke: why do you want me to hurry up?**

**Itachi: cos your bugging me**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why?**

**Itachi: oh for BEEP sake! Just BEEP OPEN IT! **

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? I'm telling.**

**Itachi punches Sasuke in the face**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? You punch like a girl**

**Itachi: fine I'll shoot you instead**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why do you hate me?**

**Itachi: why do you think?**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? I'm sorry**

**Sasuke hugs Itachi**

**Itachi: let go of me you annoying little asshole**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? I'm wanna know something?**

**Itachi: what!**

**Sasuke: what is it?**

**Itachi: that's it**

**Itachi hangs Sasuke from the balcony from his neck, leaving him to choke.**

**Sasuke: he…hey ita…chi?**

**Itachi: what**

**Sasuke: yo..ur boy…frie…nd ca..ll.ed**

**Itachi: my what!**

**Sasuke: he to..ld you to ge.t a ha…ir…cut**

**Itachi: Kisame is NOT my boyfriend, and for that, you shall die.**

**Itachi lets Sasuke go sending hurdling towards the ground, when SPLAT! He crashes to the ground.**

**Sasuke: he…y ita…chi?**

**Itachi: what?**

**Sasuke: I call…ed ki..same to sa..y tha…t you and … I are be..st fr..iends**

**Itachi: so**

**Sasuke: so he is bri…nging his… fami…ly rou…nd to s..ee h..ow close we a..re**

**Itachi: SHT**

**Hope u liked it, review nicely please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi**

**Itachi:…**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi**

**Itachi:…**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi**

**Itachi:…**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi**

**Itachi: …**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? You smell, you wear girly nail vanish, your gay, you got me a fist for my birthday, your mean, you look like a bag of crap, and you need a haircut. that's all I wanted to say.**

**Itachi: well Sasuke, how fortunate for you I had my headphones in. but unfortunately for you… I can lip read. DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

**Itachi uses all possible methods to attack Sasuke painfully. Until Sasuke is dead.**

**Itachi: finally, some peace and quiet. **

**Sasuke: hey Itachi**

**Itachi: no, it cant be!**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi? Why did you destroy my clone for?**

**Itachi: I cant take it anymore, GO AWAY!!**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi?**

**Itachi: STOP SAYING THAT!!**

**Sasuke: but Itachi?**

**Itachi: WHAT!!**

**Sasuke: do you like this article I made at school, it's called my big brother Itachi, the coolest brother ever.**

**Itachi: what did you write?**

**Sasuke: I write there are many cool ways to sum up my best big brother Itachi in one word. But if I had to I would say he is…Gay**

**Itachi fires a shotgun at him.**

**Itachi: bastard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke: Hey weasel**

**Itachi: don't even think about it!**

**Sasuke: Hey Nii-san**

**Itachi: NO!**

**Sasuke: Hey Nii-Chan**

**Itachi: Get lost!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi?**

**Itachi: What!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi tell me a story**

**Itachi: Get stuffed!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi? With what?**

**Itachi: Oh for the love of…Fine! I'll tell you a freakin story, once in a crappy sht hole of a house, there lived a big handsome tiger and a smelly ugly little monkey. One day the monkey really peed the tiger off, so do you want to know what he did?**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi what?**

**Itachi: You really want to know?**

**Sasuke nods, **

**Itachi: HE DID THIS!**

**Itachi grabbed Sasuke and lobbed him out the window, with it still closed.**

**Itachi: the end**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi?**

**Itachi: What!**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi?**

**Itachi: What!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi?**

**Itachi: WHAT!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi? What's the time?**

**Itachi: The time is for you to go away!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi? Why?**

**Itachi: Because you are annoying.**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi: Why am I annoying?**

**Itachi: Because your always going Hey Itachi, you never leave me alone. You say I'm gay. And your just a big pain in the friggin ass!**

**Sasuke begins to cry.**

**Itachi: Oh for the love of!…Sasuke don't cry!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi…You hate me!**

**Itachi: Well yes, but you know this. Just leave me alone for a while, Ok.**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi?**

**Itachi: What.**

**Sasuke: I HATE YOU!**

**Sasuke grabs a machine gun and shoots Itachi.**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi, I win.**

**Itachi: I don't think so!**

**He appears behind Sasuke and flings him out of the balcony.**

**Itachi: Hey Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Wh..at**

**Itachi: I win! Asshole!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi**

**Itachi: what**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi will you play with me?**

**Itachi: Really? Play with you? Wow! What could be more fun than giving up my afternoon to play with you?!**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi, does that mean you will play with me?**

**Itachi: NO!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi Why?**

**Itachi: Sasuke your annoying me! Now get lost you Fuzz bag!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi what's a fuzz bag?**

**Itachi: Oh you want to know what a fuzz bag is well come on I'll show you.**

**He takes Sasuke to a mirror.**

**Itachi: Yep, there it is! The biggest Fuzz bag ever!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi there is a big sad old git next to the fuzz bag.**

**Itachi frowns**

**Itachi: That's it DIE FUZZ BAG!**

**Itachi fires a cannon at Fuzz bag, I mean Sasuke**

**Itachi: And the sad old git kicked the fuzz bags ass. Until he was no more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi,**

**Itachi:…**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi,**

**Itachi:…**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi**

**Itachi: …**

**Sasuke: HEY ITACHI!**

**Itachi: FOR GOD SAKE WHAT!**

**Sasuke: ……Hey Itachi…Hi!**

**Itachi: I hate you!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi Why?**

**Itachi: That's it! Mum! Dad I'm going to kill you now!**

**Itachi kills his mum and dad.**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi that's mean!**

**Itachi: MEAN! you wanna see mean? I'll show you mean!**

**Itachi kills the entire clan.**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi what you do that for?**

**Itachi: Cos I hate you!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi…Why?**

**Itachi picks up a flyer on the floor. that's says Are you being annoyed by your annoying Sht of a brother? Did you resort to killing your entire clan just to get him to leave you alone? And it failed, THEN JOIN THE AKATSUKI! Where you can escape your annoying brother and get free doughnuts.**

**Itachi: Mmm doughnuts…I CAN BE FREE! See ya later Sasuke I'm going to be free. If you wish to kill me one day, please don't hesitate.**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi, are you running away with your girlfriend?**

**Itachi: Stuff killing me! I'm going to kill you!**

**He grabs an axe and starts chasing him with it.**

**Itachi: GET BACK HERE FUZZ BAG!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, Well you will be sad to know that this is the last chapter of Hey Itachi, I know sad isn't it. This last chapter is in dedication to all the Naruto fans in the world, Why? i dont know but enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Last chapter**

**In the hotel, Kisame and Itachi are after Naruto, they find him and begin to take him away when suddenly…**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi! Long time no see**

**Itachi: no! don't tell me that's…(Turns around) SASUKE! WTF!**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi, that is my friend your taking!**

**Itachi: You have friends?**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi, Not many**

**Itachi: Well that doesn't surprise me, AND stop saying hey Itachi! that's the reason I ran away.**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi. You actually killed our clan then ran away with your girlfriend.**

**Itachi: HE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! ASSWIPE!**

**Sasuke: hey Itachi, I learned something new, CHIDORI!**

**He fires a Chidori at Itachi, Itachi knocks it away.**

**Itachi: You Still are an annoying little fuzz bag aren't you?**

**Sasuke: Hey Itachi, I think your breaking my arm.**

**Itachi: Sasuke, I'm going to do to you what I should of done years ago, and may have done at some stages. But**

**He beats the shit outta Sasuke and uses his Mangekyo Sharingan. Finally he kills Sasuke. But forgetting what they were after and fled without Naruto.**

**Kisame: Hey Itachi…**

**Itachi DON'T SAY THAT!**

**He beats the crap outta Kisame.**

**Kisame: I…was. Going…to say…we forgot the nine tails.**

**Itachi: Oh well I'M FREE! At last!**

**A few years later in Shippuden, it was a shame, cos Itachi got killed by the words he hated the most**

**"Hey Itachi"**

**Which lead him to not looking across the road and got hit by a bus. But Sasuke was dead anyway so its all good.**

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed Hey Itachi! Thanks to all the reviewers. LOVE YOU ALL!_**


End file.
